Tregua de Navidad
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Aquella noche no había guerra. Aquella noche no había odio. Aquella noche solo era Navidad. Slash mencionado. Nochebuena de 1914. FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**Feliz Navidad! Lo siento, casi no subo nada de Hetalia, solo continuo con mi historia FRUK.( en fin, como cada año aqui traigo un "especial" de navidad! Este se basa en hechos reales de la 1a guerra mundial, cuando la noche de navidad de 1914 los soldados escoceses y los alemanes se unieron para celebrarla, declarando un alto al fuego. Se me vino la idea cuando en la academia vimos Joyeux Noel, una película que esta basada en estos hechos, os la recomiendo, es muy bonita :) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio!**

**Warnings: ahm... se habla de relaciones entre dos hombres? Bah, como si no lo supierais XD **

* * *

**Tregua de Navidad**

_24 de Diciembre de 1914_

Hacía un frío espeluznante y las trincheras estaban llenas de nieve. Los soldados se tapaban con mantas, observando al enemigo atentamente. Era noche buena, pero estaban en guerra, y Inglaterra no pensaba bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Tenía las manos frías pero tensas con el fúsil en ellas, preparado para disparar si veía alguna hostilidad por parte de los alemanes.

-¿Señor? ¿Señor? – le llamaron. Reino Unido se giró para ver a un par de sus hombres con sonrisas, señalando al resto del pelotón. Tres de sus hombres sujetaban gaitas, con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa. Arthur levantó una ceja pero sonrió.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado esto? – río el inglés. Su pelotón escocés solo río, y uno de sus hombres con gaita se preparo para empezar a tocar. El inglés se tensó y observó las líneas enemigas pero vio que los alemanes también parecían estar celebrando la navidad. Arthur asintió con la cabeza y sus hombres empezaron a tocar la gaita.

Los tres sabían bastante y aunque no fuera una gran fiesta de navidad y no tuviesen sus seres queridos con ellos al menos no tenían que estar matando hombres. Arthur disfrutó con el resto de su pelotón de la canción que habían escogido.

Cuando el sonido de las gaitas cesó un grupo de voces empezó a cantar Noche de Paz en una lengua extranjera. Todos los británicos observaron por encima de la trinchera las líneas enemigas, de las cuales salía la canción en alemán.

Arthur apretó su cartera en sus manos. La abrió y sacó una foto de ella. Acarició la foto con su pulgar, dejando salir un gran suspiro. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Aquella canción le recordaba tanto a _él_… Cuando se la cantaba en francés.

Una gaita le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus hombres se habían puesto de pie, fuera de las trincheras y estaban tocando la misma canción que cantaban los alemanes.

-¿Qué hacéis, insensatos? – exclamó el inglés. – ¡Os podrían disparar en cualquier momento!

-No lo harán.- le aseguró uno de sus hombres con una sonrisa. Arthur frunció el ceño y observó los alemanes. Algunos habían salido también de la trinchera y se estaban aproximando a ellos. Arthur miró a su alrededor y después de asegurarse que tenía el fúsil cerca, salió.

Alemania observó a sus hombres salir y no estaba preocupado pero Inglaterra parecía de malas pulgas así que decidió salir él también por si a caso. Dejó sus armas en la trinchera, con toda la intención de ir en son de paz.

Cuando la canción terminó Arthur y Ludwig se acercaron uno al otro y se encontraron en el medio. Se miraron solemnemente y e hicieron un saludo militar.

-Alemania.

-Inglaterra. – ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose uno al otro. Sus soldados miraban las escena con interés. – La verdad, - comenzó en el alemán. – es que venía a proponerte una cosa.

El inglés alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, dándole pie para que continuara.

-Propongo que por hoy, solo por esta noche, hagamos un alto al fuego. – el inglés abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado con la idea. ¿Que diría su superior? ¡Les matarían a todos! – Solo por esta noche, - se apresuró Ludwig al ver el rostro del británico. – solo por esta noche, Arthur. Es navidad. Nuestros soldados merecen tener un día de paz.

Después de pensarlo una y otra vez - y al fin y al cabo, nadie se tenía que enterar ¿no? – Arthur decidió que se apuntaba a la idea. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, aún un poco tensos y se dieron la mano. Ambos pelotones se acercaron al medio, algunos cautos, otros con más confianza y alegría. La gente empezó a hablar, cada uno con su lengua, haciendo gestos y gritando, como si así se fueran a entender mejor.

Poco a poco se hicieron grupos con los hombres de diferentes nacionalidades, hablando y charlando, compartiendo el vino y el alcohol. Se cantaban villancicos, cada uno en su lengua, y aunque no supieran cantar el sonido era hermoso.

-Arthur.- le llamó la atención Alemania. El alemán le ofreció un vaso de lata con vino dentro, con una sonrisa triste. Inglaterra lo aceptó y sorbió un poco. Era alegre pero a la vez triste. – ¿A quien echas de menos, tu?

El inglés giro su cabeza hacía el alemán, sorprendido. ¿Era tan fácil de ver? Bajo un poco la cabeza, jugando con la taza.

-No te preocupes. Todos tenemos a alguien a quien echamos de menos. Y además en navidad…- suspiró el alemán.

-¿A quien echas de menos tu? – preguntó el inglés.

-Feliciano.- el alemán no había dudado ni un segundo. Ludwig sonrió tristemente, sorbiendo su vino. – Italia y yo estamos… En una relación. Le quiero tanto, mucho. Pero es imposible vernos con la guerra.

Arthur asintió, comprendiendo su dolor.

-Es Francis.- confesó. El alemán le miro, sorprendido.

-¿No os odiabais?

-Lo parece, ¿verdad? Le quiero mucho… No se si estamos en una relación o no, nunca nos los hemos planteado de esa forma pero se que él también me quiere, porque siempre me lo dice y me lo demuestra. Le echo tanto de menos. – una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del inglés, cayendo en la mano de este. El alemán se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a brindar, por ellos.- el alemán alzó la copa y el inglés con una ligera risa también. – Por Feliciano y Francis, las personas a las que más queremos y echamos de menos. – ambos brindaron y bebieron el vino que les quedaba. Con un suspiro observaron a sus hombres.

-Mañana podríamos jugar un partido de fútbol.- propuso el inglés. – Hace tiempo que no juego y lo echo de menos.

-Estaría bien, mis hombres son muy buenos y yo también. Os vamos a ganar seguro.

-Tsk, no sueñes tanto, alemán.- se río el inglés, golpeando el brazo del germánico. El alemán también río y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Es extraño pero… Creo que esto quedará escrito en la historia… - murmuró el alemán.

-Bueno, - el inglés sonrió. – si no queda en la historia, por lo menos quedará en mi memoria. Porque yo nunca lo voy a olvidar.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D **

**Bye-Byee!**


End file.
